


give me love

by emziewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, he exists in the same way they do in canon?, in which Cupid is also like an Astral like entity???, inspired by Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, the mv and the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: Love. That is the curse. A gift it is, to give love, but a curse to only ever give, but never receive.





	give me love

 

Arms crossed, eyes cast down, worlds apart, ears shut, lips straight, love vacant.

 

Life, worthless.

 

He hated and scorned, watched loss, wretched his heart, his mind, his soul. Waved goodbye, hid the tear, faked grins. Saw the world gone dark, sour. So few loved, so many deserved.

 

The contract, sudden, thoughtless, needed. Brought purpose where there was none.  He picked up the stray feather, touched the delicate edges, brushed his fingertip along them, how the very end was tipped with blood. His blood.

 

His wings, sprouted each full moon, from beneath his skin, reminding him of his duty, his vow, to spread the virus of he who bestowed the gift upon him. Bow and full quiver in hand, he slid out into the cool night. Quiet streets basking in silver glows, long blue shadows, harsh white street lights. Moving from shadow to shadow, breath a ghost, fingertips numbing, he sought the first.

 

Deep breath, raise, aim, fire.

 

Pupils dilate, hands intertwine, lips meet and he hungers for the touch. But it is not for him. He walks by, unnoticed, hums and moans follow. Eyes clench shut, more and more, he bites his lips, eager, needy, watching with growing anger, jealousy, envy. Love. That is the curse. A gift it is, to give love, but a curse to only ever give, but never receive.

 

A lone man, walking his way, hands in pockets, downcast gaze, hair and clothes dark, eyes illuminated. Transfixed, he did not hide, stood, silent, stunned, transfixed.   A chance glance, gazes meet, deep sapphire find azure and his lips part.

 

“Y-you’re…” His voice is soft, fixed upon feathers of white, pure and everything he gives. A slight smirk, tilted head. The angel frowns. “What are you? Cupid?”

 

Be it his place to state his purpose upon the world. He tucks his chin, intends to run, feet still, rooted to the spot. “I-I… I must not be seen.” He breaths, scared. His master, was surely furious. Chest tight, breaths heavy. “You’ve seen too much.”

 

Head tilts further, curious eyes, seeking gaze, steps forward. Cornered with room to run, trapped with an open door. He cannot run. “Well, I doubt you’re cupid himself. You’re… too youthful. A ward or worker, perhaps? A human slave to walk the world in his place?” Frown deepens, eyes rise, meeting again. His knowledge is great. “And let me guess, I’m alone so shooting me with one of your little arrows wouldn’t work, huh?”

 

A fog grows, judgement glazed. Arrow drawn, a moment of hesitation, drives it home, piercing to his chest, impact met with a sharp gasp, surprise, unexpected.

 

“You are not alone.” He hears, his voice, but not from his mind, his lips move, speak, but he did not wish it so.

 

Jaw opens, heart pounding, steps back, back against wall, feathers ache. Hazed expression and reaching hands, fingertips under supple chin, brushing across star-studded cheeks, cups jaw, leans forward.

 

Lips brush, touch, firm, part, open. The passion, all consuming, engulfing him, his heart, his mind, his soul, his everything. Light explodes behind his eyes, sparks, fireworks, all he remembers. Joy, blissful romance. Desperate hands clung, holding firm, legs weak, eyelashes flutter. Voice, involuntary, soft, yet strong, drawn out, pleased, eager, keening.

 

Feathers wilt, blacken, fall for the last time, dissolves, dust, forgotten. Curse, duty, sorrow, dissolved by true, pure, first kiss. The hand of the master, releases his grip, honouring an agreement, proud, smiles, wishes him well.

 

The haze, the spell broken, kiss breaks, sapphire gaze searching, seeking. Smile, genuine, bright, admiring. “Did I ask what your name is?” He sounds dumbfounded, confused, heavy with disbelief.

 

Mouth opens, speaks of his own will, lips tingle. “P-Prompto…”  

 

Another smile, tilted head, hand down to his, fingers intertwine, bashful flush of red. “I’m Noctis. Want… wanna get coffee, or something?”

 

Days, weeks, months, he smiles for the first time, beaming, bright. A nod, hand squeezes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something different with my writing style, tried to make a... the way the mind changes, seeks words that fit to a situation. Things like that. It probably looks a bit disjointed but this is more of an experiment than anything else ;; 
> 
> Please do tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts~
> 
> (also reminder that I'm on tumblr~ noctschocobo.tumblr.com :D)


End file.
